lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Timeline
This page is for chronological quick summaries of all big events before, concurrently, and after the Roleplay. Big, detailed summaries of each event should be written on the event's own page, not here. Events taking place in alternate timelines or universes should be put either at the bottom of the page after the main timeline, or on a separate article entirely. Timeline of Chima History 2,000,000—1,021 years Before Roleplay (BR) * The planet takes shape, and water rises to the surface. * Over the next million years, microscopic organisms in water evolve into primitive animals: Lions, Leopards, Tigers, Peacocks, Sabertooth Tigers, Crocodiles, Vultures, Mammoths, Eagles, Spiders, Skunks, Scorpions, Gorillas, Rhinos, Foxes, Beavers, Wolves, Ravens, Bears, Bats, and Manta and Sting Rays. * At some point, the Phoenix appear, either created from fire or from the sun. * At the same time the Phoenix come into existence, the land north of the Iron Mountains becomes eternally cold, to keep the natural balance of Fire and Ice. 1,020—1,000 BR * Tenebrae the tiger (Senix) is born. * The First Great Illumination occurs twenty years later; chi is created, and pours from holes in Mount Cavora; almost all species drink it and are evolved, but The Great Earthquake, a result of the Illumination, causes a part of the ground to split open, creating The Gorge of Eternal Depth, which the Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders fall into before getting a chance to drink the chi; the Great Earthquake also causes Black Mountain to break from the Outland Mountains, and soil from beneath the mountain creates the Outland jungles to the east; sources of chi are also created on the future New Bat Island and the western continent where the Rays dwell, unaware of the existence of other species. * The Phoenix build their city on an island chain in The West Sea. * The Lions claim the land at the foot of (and on) Mount Cavora, and build their city there. 999—996 BR * Tenebrae takes over the newly established Tiger Tribe, claiming the title of Emperor. * The Lion Tribe and other tribes establish monarchies. * The Lion Guard is formed. * Jealous of the Lions' territory claim, Tenebrae readies the Tiger Tribe for war in order to seize the land from the Lions. 995—992 BR * Tenebrae attacks the Lion City, starting the Tiger—Lion War. * In response, Lyron reforms the Lion Guard into a Lion Army. * The Peacocks, an ally of the lions, are nearly wiped out by the Tigers. * Tigers create a rebellion to end Tenebrae's tyrannical reign; with the help of the Lions and remaining Peacocks, the tigers overthrow the Emperor and establish a monarchy, ending the Tiger—Lion War; Tenebrae escapes and disappears. * The Lions move their city off of Cavora itself, as per the terms of the treaty with the Tigers. 991—129 BR * The Tigers earn fire chi from the Phoenix, deciding to make it their power source as an alternative to chi, and ally with the Phoenix, forming the Fire Tribes. * At some point, the original tribes of the Skunks, Foxes, and Beavers fall, and those species become scattered. * During these centuries, the inland civilizations grow on the eastern continent of Chima, while the Manta Ray Empire grows on the western continent. * Sometime before 128 BR, King Finglor leads the Sabertooth Tigers in a war with the lions; the Lion City is nearly destroyed by the sabertooths, but the Phoenix conduct the Second Great Illumination, cursing the sabertooths to the Arctic Northern Regions, and causing Mount Cavora to rise into the sky; the Lion City is rebuilt to accommodate the now floating chi falls, and all memory of the Sabertooths is erased. * The Mammoths are also exiled to the north by the Illumination, due to their growing magic powers and alliance with the Sabertoothes. * Leodus, a king of the Leopard Tribe, decides to separate his species from the endless wars and politics in Chima, and moves into the Valley of Balance, where the Leopards build a new Golden City, and are slowly forgotten by the inland tribes. * Leodus gets ahold of Malgus's magic teachings, and becomes the second wizard in Chima. * Tenebrae, now under the identity of Senix the Sabertooth, finds and destroys one of the Fire Wing Harnesses necessary for a Great Illumination in the Northern Outland Mountains; he is then cursed upon entering the Arctic, and is captured by the Leopards. * The leader of the Vulture Tribe creates a magic ice sword, and refuses to reveal how it was created. * The Vulture Plague strikes the Vultures, wiping out the original tribe and making vultures an endangered species; all other inland tribes refuse to help the remaining vultures for fear of catching the plague themselves; the Vulture King goes to his friend Leodus for help, but is assassinated by Icestrike; the Vulture King gives Leodus the ice sword as he dies. * Vamprah takes command of the remaining Vultures and creates the Brotherhood of Vultures, moving the tribe from The Great Desert into The Iron Mountains; the Brotherhood grows over time until it reaches the same size as the original Vulture Tribe. 128—122 BR * Icestrike, the first polar bear, takes over half of the Bear Tribe, starting the Bear Civil War, which lasts through 125 BR; the Bear Tribe claims the Unclaimed Land after the war. * King Icestrike allies his "Icebear" faction with Lord Vamprah and starts the Icebear—Leopard War, which ends in 122 BR when the Leopards defeat the Icebears and Vultures and curse them to confinement in the Arctic; during the war, Vamprah finds and destroys a Fire Wing Harness in the Iron Mountains; after the war, the Icebear Shipbuilding Device is taken by the Leopards and hidden on the future Bat Island; King Leodus creates the Prophecy of Black Mountain in order to create an energy force field around the Valley of Balance. 121—61 BR * There is relative peace among the Chima tribes for the next 60 years, the conflicts between the fire tribes and future ice tribes having been forgotten. * On the West Sea, the Manta Ray Empire conquers hundreds of islands, becoming the dominant force of the west. 60—51 BR * The Gorilla—Bear War occurs, and ends in 59 BR. * After the war, the Bear and Gorilla borders are established, and the Bears agree to leave the land they'd claimed after the Bear Civil War, so those lands become neutral and unclaimed once more. * The Eagles begin to expand their territory into The Great Forest while securing mysterious artifacts. Legacy of Gorbav - A Chima Roleplay Prequel 50—32 BR * In the year 50 BR, Skinnet the Skunk and Furtivo the Fox found the Minor Tribes camp, uniting the remaining Skunks, Foxes, Beavers, and Peacocks. * In the year 43 BR, Furtivo goes missing and Skinnet leaves the camp to look for him. * Later, in 40 BR, Klark the Fox takes charge of the Minor Tribes. * Two years later, the fox Tredd joins the minor tribes. * Lycor, a descendant of Lyron, is born in the year 32 BR. Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story 31—26 BR * The Eagles attempt to claim the unclaimed land, which, along with their other expansions, starts the Gorilla—Eagle War. * Lyrix, the cousin of Lycor, is born in 30 BR, during the second and final year of the Gorilla—Eagle War, which is also the first year of the Gorilla Civil War. * The Gorilla Monarchy is overthrown in 28 BR, and Gorbav establishes a Republic, and becomes President. * Gibbs is sworn in as Gorilla King by the remaining monarchist Gorillas, whilst Genghis Khan leads his own faction as Emperor; they are both defeated by the Republic, however, in 27 BR; Gibbs survives and flees to the West Sea, where he and Alexander Gulikovosky conquer Aether Island, before being driven off in 26 BR. 25—9 BR * Klark founds a team of commandos for defense. He trains them to be special forces and names them the Marine Commando-type Strategic Troops. * In 16 BR, Lysandre founds Lysandre Labs. Lysandre - A Chima RP Extended Backstory * In the year 12 BR, Crexar and Corok are exiled for a golden chi theft attempt, causing tensions to form between the Lions and Crocodiles. * Through 10 BR, Crexar and Corok search for other bounty hunters across Chima, assembling their crew. * Also in 10 BR, Klark takes fifty of the MCSTs and departs from Minor Tribes HQ to search for the Icebear Shipbuilding Device. * In 9 BR, Lyrix and Lycor enlist in the Lion Army, and quickly begin to move up the ranks. 8—4 BR * In the Raven Tribe, the Wings Row Monarchy begins to grow suspicious of Rawlin and his company. * In 7 BR, the Raven King Razar hires Crexar and his crew to round up any anti-monarchy ravens. Rawlin discovers this and captures all the bounty hunters on the team except Crexar himself. * In 5 BR, Lyrix and Lycor both reach the rank of General in the Lion Army. 3—1 BR * The Raven Civil War begins following the assassination of Razar at the hands of Erlin, and the schism of the Raven Tribe; Rawlin takes over Raven HQ, and tasks Dr. Radcliffe to design the MMSC. * Rica bombs Lysandre Labs after finding out Lysandre is a business partner of Rawlin. * Later in the year 3 BR, Razalac steals the MMSC blueprints, and Rawlin hires Crexar to steal them back; Rawlin releases Crexar's crew from TI custody; the lions gain awareness of the MMSC plans, so Lyrix & Lycor lead a team of lion soldiers to retrieve them; Lyrix double crosses Rica and shows Rawlin the location of the secret WRM HQ in the Iron Mountains; the base is destroyed, and the WRM remnants retreat. * Construction of the MMSC is completed at the end of 3 BR; Dr. Radcliffe is killed while attempting to warn the Eagles of Rawlin's planned war on them, but the MMSC blueprints are destroyed with him. * In 2 BR, Lyrix frames Lycor for golden chi theft in order to claim the rank of Lion Field Marshal; Lycor discovers and lives with the Leopard Tribe for the year, until obtaining proof of Lyrix' betrayal. * Lyrix is exiled from the Lion Tribe, and Lycor becomes 3ic in his place. * In 1 BR, following a conflict on The West Sea with the now crime lord Gibbs, Lyrix becomes a pirate and merges Klark's MCSTs and Gibbs' crew with his own; Klark is marooned on the future Bat Island; Lycor destroys the Icebear Shipbuilding Device to prevent the Pirates of the West Sea from using it. The Chima Roleplay * At some point, the MMSC is heavily damaged, and Rawlin hires Beavers from the Minor Tribes to fix and complete it; Rawlin allies the Talon Industries Raven Tribe with the Crocodile Tribe; the Chima Civil War occurs when the Ravens attack Eagle Spire and the Crocs attack Lion City; the TI Great Forest outpost is seized by the Bears, who'd allied with the Lions, and is expanded into the citadel Blitz Base; the Raven Civil War continues as the WRM ravens ally with the Lions against the Crocs and TI Ravens; the TI ravens nearly destroy The Lion Pastures, but most of the TI outposts are eventually destroyed or seized by the Lions and Bears; the battle of Eagle Spire continues long after the Crocs are driven back from Lion territory; all the inland tribes except the Rhinos, Eagles, and Crocs form the Chima Alliance following the war. * Gible drops chi orbs into the Gorge of Eternal Depth, and the bats and arachnids are finally evolved; during the Chima Civil War, the Bats and Scorpions each takeover a third of the Outlands and fight small wars with the Spiders, gaining war experience; the Bats and Scorpions eventually ally, forming the Crawler Empire; the Bats take over Bat Island, name it, and build the Bat Naval Command Center and the Bat Fleet there; Grand Admiral Balthazar discovers Klark, and appoints the fox as his bodyguard. * The Bat—Raven War begins when King Bliston interrupts the battle of Eagle Spire, reinforcing the Eagles and WRM Ravens against the TI Ravens; the MMSC crashes to the north of the Iron Mountains; Rawlin is defeated, but both he and Bliston disappear following the battle; Bliston reappears and steals the chi from Mount Cavora while in the MMSC, framing the ravens for the theft; the bats take the chi to the Outlands and divide it equally with the Scorpions; the bats plan to destroy Raven HQ in order to defeat Talon Industries, regardless of WRM casualties; the bats abandon the MMSC and crash it into the HQ, retroactively ending the Raven Civil War, the Chima Civil War, and the Bat—Raven War all at once. * The remnants of Talon Industries form the Raven Resistance, but soon merge with the WRM remnants to create a single Raven Tribe; the RR ravens build a new HQ in the Iron Mountains and establish the New Talon Industries company, while the former WRM ravens join The Forgotten, an anti-Crawler Empire and Chima Defense Force sub-faction of spiders, scorpions, and some inland species; former WRM Prince Razic summons the Chi Ghost of Razar to enlist his aid in the Forgotten, only for them to be separated; the Forgotten stage The Uprising in and around Scorpion Cavern Castle, as well as Cave 17, and eventually defeat Dr. Scortica Breen (as he is killed when the Teleport Core of the Scorpion Citadel is destroyed by Scordon Freeman); both the Forgotten and Breen’s faction, also known as The Combine, are scattered throughout the Scorpion Caverns when the Castle is destroyed by the Bears, with remaining Combine forces crushed by them. * The Crocodile King Crogall is assassinated by the Spiders for unknown reasons, and his cousin Crogar becomes King; soon after, the Spider Queen Spilyth is assassinated by the traitor Sezrac (who flees north and returns to Chima as a spy for the Brotherhood of Vultures, before eventually being killed by Longfang), and the witch Spelyne takes over the spider tribe. Expedition of Exiles: A Chima Roleplay Tie-in Story * The Crawler Empire powers up with its immense amount of chi and begins conquering regions in the inland, which had been weakened by the previous wars and lack of chi; the Crawler Empire conquers a large portion of the inland before the non-neutral inland tribes wage war on them, beginning the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War; the Crawlers make peace with the Eagles, Crocs, Gorillas, and Rhinos, but the Gorillas betray the Crawlers and aid the rest of the Chima Alliance in fighting them; the Eagles and Crocs eventually become official war allies with the Crawlers, but the Rhinos remain neutral. * King Scorm is captured by the lions (and later assassinated by Scordon Freeman), and Scorpix takes over the scorpion tribe; Scorpix secretly has Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen form the Republic of the Claw as a contingency plan in case of his death; during the Bat Fleet's expeditions on the sea, Balthazar discovers the existence of the Manta Ray Empire, and tells Bliston; near the end of the war, Rawlin returns and joins Radnar in a shared leadership of the Raven Tribe; the Phoenix have Bachell restart the Chi falls, making both sides of the war evenly matched; meanwhile, the curse confining the Ice Hunters to the Arctic is broken by the magic-capable Hunters, after the other Mammoths and Vultures finally find and reawaken them. * During the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, Bat Head Scientist Dr. Benjamin leads an expedition into the Arctic North, discovering the Brotherhood of Vultures and accidentally releasing Senix from Hunter Prison. * The war drags on until the Crawler Empire is defeated by the freed Ice Hunters, their leaders, land, and buildings frozen; Grand Admiral Balthazar takes over leadership of the Bat Tribe, and takes the Imperial Remnant to Bat Island to continue the Crawler—Ice Hunter War; Balthazar's strategies and resources give the bat fleet a victorious campaign, almost completely destroying both the Icebear Fleet and Lyrix's pirates, before Balthazar is betrayed and assassinated by his own bodyguard, Klark; Gorbav dies of a stroke during the Ice Hunter invasion, leaving the Gorilla Republic in the hands of Gorvan, and sending shockwaves down the republic; meanwhile, the remaining Imperial scorpions break into splinter factions: the Braxinites, the Republic of the Claw, the mountain dwellers, and Scorponok's Team Stinger, which, after obtaining fire chi, evolves into Team Fire-Stinger to continue the fight with the Ice Hunters on land; after helping the Bats destroy what's left of the Icebear fleet, the Bears ally with the Republic of the Claw. * The Vultures and Icebears ally with the Sabertoothes to attack the Leopards, beginning the Fire—Ice War; the Tigers return from a dormancy to help the Leopards, and the Phoenix Islands rise from the Sea, allowing the southern species to obtain fire chi if needed; during the war, Leodus and Petricoff (a descendant of the original Peacock leader) find out Senix is Tenebrae; Lycor and the Bats obtain fire chi, and mount an assault on Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier to rescue the frozen inlanders and outlanders; following the assault, the Stinger Brotherhood (Team Fire-Stinger) is scattered, Scorpix is killed, and The Four Talon Towers are destroyed shortly after the Ultimate Glacier is melted; Icestrike is killed by Vamprah and Leodus, who ally the Brotherhood of Vultures with the Leopard Tribe to form the Empire of Balance, which fights both the Fire and Ice factions when necessary; the Sabertoothes go south through the ancient tunnels, freezing the gorillas and conquering the Gorilla jungle, capturing Gorvan and most of the tribe. * The freed Bliston reunites the Bat Tribe and embarks on a campaign to rescue Dr. Benjamin from the Sabertoothes, before migrating to New Bat Island to build a defense force against the Manta Ray Empire; some of the Forgotten survivors from Scorpion Cavern Castle migrate to a smaller island south of New Bat Island, which they claim and name Scordon Island, whilst others move to St. Olga, far to the east of NBI, to live more peaceful lives; the raven Rex enters the service of Bliston and the bats, and builds an embassy atop Mount Cavora after the Bats arrive at New Bat Island; Bliston's sister Bratta and her husband Barney Balhoun make it to New Bat Island, where Bratta has their children, Belris and Belkor; the Sabertoothes attack the Croc Swamp and freeze Crogar, but the swamp and remaining crocs are saved by the Republic of the Claw, Tigers, and Phoenix; in the Iron Mountains, the Empire of Balance engages the Sabertoothes in battle; the Empire of Balance destroys Fort Sabran, destabilizing the Ice Hunters' claim to the Iron Mountains. * After the scorpions are freed from the Glacier, the Braxinites and mountain dwellers are absorbed back into the Scorpion Tribe, now led by Scorm's son Prince Scorpio; the scorpions build a new castle and kingdom on the surface of the Outlands, and expand to reclaim their territory and the Bat Tribe's former territory; in the Scorpion Cavern ruins, Sezrac's brother Solrac blows up what remains of the Combine and their tech, but abandons the other Forgotten; King Scorpio's scorpions rescue the surviving Forgotten they find (see previous paragraph), and begin mining the site for the rare minerals the explosions unearthed, dubbing the site "Crystal Crater"; meanwhile, Lion King Lionel disappears, and is replaced as King by Lavuras. * Spelyne and her royal House disappear in the Arctic, and Skaulus and Severix of House Rax are sworn in as King and Queen; Kings Skaulus and Scorpio join forces, forming the Arachnid Alliance with the Spider and Scorpion Tribes; Severix expands the Arachnid Alliance's territory into the Iron Mountains and the Arctic; since the spiders and scorpions now all have fire chi, this disrupts the Elemental Balance, and Vamprah sends Imperial forces to stop their expansion; conflict eventually erupts, and Queen Severix is slain in self-defense by the vulture Captain of the Imperial Knights, who is then killed himself by spiders; Lycor is promoted to an Imperial Knight Captain in his place, and Skaulus declares war on the Empire of Balance. * Solrac finds out about Sezrac's fate, and attempts to hunt down and slay Longfang in order to avenge his brother; Longfang fakes his death to escape Solrac, and Solrac is arrested and imprisoned in the Golden City for assaulting an Imperial Knight Captain; Solrac is arranged to be exiled to the Arctic, but escapes into the Iron Mountains. * Wol'jin takes over the Wolf Tribe as its lord, and sends out diplomats all across the world, to gain fire chi for a potential war against the Ice Hunters, and also to ensure his position and legitimacy in the eyes of the populous; the Wolves attempt to takeover the now vulnerable Croc Swamp, but are confronted by the Republic of the Claw; the Republic meets with Wol'jin formally, and the Wolves and Lions politically battle for control of the Croc Swamp; the Republic of the Claw terminates its alliance with the Bears in favor of allying with the Wolves and Gorillas, forming the Unichi alliance; Rawlin discusses an alliance with Wol'jin afterward, but expresses interest in allying with the Ice Hunters, so the Ravens don't end up joining Unichi; the Eagles quietly overthrow King Eeran, who has become ineffective, and replace him with Ewinus, as a Regent. * The Gorilla Forest is liberated by the Tigers and Gorillas, now with fire chi; the Icebears, no longer allied with the Sabertoothes and Mammoths, regroup under the leadership of Iroquois, and attempt to claim Crystal Crater and the smaller Forgotten-controlled caverns; the Arachnid Alliance attacks the Golden City, and the Sabertoothes attack the Minor Tribes HQ; the Forgotten launch an assault on the Sabertooth-controlled, formerly unclaimed land of Southernfell, while helping Solrac rescue the Forgotten spy Seris Rax, who'd had his bastard son; Solrac helps Seris escape from the Spiders, before being captured; Skaulus Rax executes Solrac, and continues his war with the Empire of Balance; Seris Rax, who'd remotely organized the Forgotten's colonization of Scordon Island, takes over the island as its Governess. * Scorpion King Scorm is somehow resurrected by Scrin, taken to New Bat Island, and recuperated by the Bats, before going to Scordon Island; Wolves go to New Bat Island to establish trade with the Bat Tribe and warn them about a thief who crashed there; the Wolves establish an embassy off the coast of New Bat Island, and Bliston locks down New Bat Island to trap and capture the marooned thief; the thief is captured by the Bats and delivered to the wolves, soon after the Bat Tribe completes production of its Second Fleet; the Forgotten on Scordon Island capture Scorm and use him to test their new teleportation machine; Scorm is transported into one of the Republic of the Claw's Great Halls, where Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen reveal the truth about the Republic's creation to him; Scorm is transported away by Scrin, who briefly discusses the possibility of the Forgotten joining Unichi. * After finding out about the lengths the Sabertoothes would go to destroy the Lions, as well as Senix's true identity and plan, Malgus has Malgus II steal a golden chi orb from the Lions; Malgus rallies a sizable portion of the Mammoth Tribe under his leadership, and uses the golden chi orb to reconstruct The Purple City; Malgus finds and revives Galvanor; the lost Saban is captured by lions in the Great Forest, and given fire chi, which cures him of his zombie state and robs him of his ice powers; Saban is imprisoned in Saber Mountain by Sabradia to keep the revelation a secret, but is broken out by Senix; the Arachnid Alliance forces are driven back from the Valley of Balance, and the Empire and Tigers hold a banquet in the Golden City to celebrate their victories thus far against the Ice Hunters and Arachnids; the Empire of Balance expands its territory, and Senix attacks the Purple City with the icebears who'd been left on Bat Island, eventually conquering the city and driving out the Mammoths. * Iroquois continues his attack on Crystal Crater with the majority of the Icebears; in Spider territory, Skaulus and Stannis Rax find Scorpia and Scorpio, and confront Scrin, who “''removes''” Scorpia from her seat of power within the Forgotten, and subsequently escapes; beneath the Outland Mountains, Unichi and Fire Tribe forces continue pursuing the Sabertoothes through the tunnels; Griggs and Sheckley forward a message of help from the Gorillas (which the Forgotten intercept, and join the battle); the allied forces attack Black Fang Mountain, which had been frozen by the Icebears and claimed as a base by the Sabertoothes. * On the Phoenix Islands, the vulture "exile" Viona politically takes over leadership of the Phoenix, whose Emperor disappeared; Malgus II reveals Senix' identity as Tenebrae to the Tigers, requesting their assistance in attacking the Purple City and defeating Senix; Forgotten, Mammoth, and Tiger forces temporarily ally to attack the Icebears in the Purple City, while Malgus enlists Lyrix to steal The Artifact from Saber Mountain; Lyrix fails and is transformed into an Ice Hunter, but still obtains the exact location of the Fire Wing Harness that Senix had destroyed; the Tigers and Mammoths defeat Senix and extract him from the Purple City. * Iroquois and his Icebears win the battle for Crystal Crater, and the Scorpions retreat; to get revenge on the icebears in general, the scorpions from Crystal Crater bomb the Purple City, destroying the city and all the icebears within; Titus and Malgus II debate on what to do with the captured Tenebrae/Senix, while the Forgotten try to take Senix themselves for unknown reasons; the Forgotten also defeat the Sabertoothes in Southernfell, claiming the region as a headquarters location; Senix is rescued from the Tigers and Mammoths by his remaining Icebears. * Scorm is transported to Scorm City's castle by Scrin, and attempts to retake control of the Scorpion Tribe, easily usurping Scorpio, who is rescued by a spy from the Republic of the Claw before he can be killed by his father; Scrin arrives in Scorm City's castle as well, reprimanding Scorm, but is unwittingly followed by Scordon Freeman; a spider within the castle contacts Skaulus and Stannis Rax about these events. * Skaulus Rax leads the Arachnid Alliance armies into the Iron Mountains, to gain more territory and continue his war with the Empire of Balance; after claiming some of the Empire's mountain territory and being contacted about the events in Scorm City, Skaulus takes part of the Spider Army to Scorm City, to eliminate Scorm and Scrin before the Scorpions find out about their presence; as soon as the Spiders arrive in the throne room, Scordon Freeman attacks Scrin, and the two of them, while fighting, fall into a portal to an unknown dimension; Skaulus Rax captures Scorm, who fell unconscious, and discreetly orders his Spiders to eliminate all scorpions who knew about Scorm's return, due to their revived king's desire to terminate the Arachnid Alliance; Spalyx Vance rescues Scorm, and temporarily takes charge of the Forgotten because of Scrin's disappearance; meanwhile, Seris Rax declares Scordon Island an independent nation for the same reason. * Unichi forces continue their invasion of the Outlands in order to get into Black Fang Mountain, while Skaulus and Stannis Rax initiate another battle with the Empire of Balance, in the Grassy Plains; it is a trap set for Leodus, who is seemingly fatally wounded during the battle; Skaulus expands the Arachnid Alliance's territory into the Northern Outland Mountains, where Malgus and Lyrix hunt for the Fire Wing Harness Senix destroyed; Senix and Lycor pursue Malgus and Lyrix, forming a temporary alliance in the process; Skaulus attacks Senix, Lycor, Malgus, and Lyrix when he sees them fighting in the Northern Outland Mountains; Leodus' temporarily disembodied spirit tells Lycor about Senix's true identity and plan; Lycor kills Senix, and tracks Lyrix, while Malgus reforges the Fire Wing Harness to fit himself, gaining both fire and ice powers and becoming the Elemental Wizard; Malgus kills Skaulus for his interference, and returns to the Mammoths, to plan their revenge on the Phoenix. * After learning about his father's death, Stannis Rax becomes the Spider King; Scorponok intercepts and attacks Lycor in the Northern Outland Mountains to avenge Scorpix; Lycor blinds Scorponok but leaves him alive, and pursues Lyrix back into the south; after learning that their spy within the Scorpion Tribe was killed by the Spiders, Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen have the Republic of the Claw join the rest of Unichi in their invasion of the Outlands; the Republic of the Claw drives Scorpio and the returned Scorpia out of Scorm City, taking over the Scorpion Tribe; much of the Outlands are conquered by Unichi. * Lion Elder Lycan, the father of Lyrix, becomes the temporary Supreme Regent of the Lion Tribe after King Lavuras' disappearance, and appoints Lyndis and Leon, the parents of Lycor, as his chief advisors; Lycan builds up the Lion Tribe's military, wary of the Ice Hunters and the surrounding tribes that aren't part of the Chima Alliance; Lycan sends Lion reinforcements to the Minor Tribes HQ, to help their allies defend against the Sabertoothes; enlisting the temporary help of Lyrix, Rica has the ice lion freeze Radnar, who'd refused to join the war; Rica retakes control of the Raven Tribe, declares the creation of the new Razarian Monarchy, and takes the Raven forces to Minor Tribes territory; the Sabertoothes attacking the Minor Tribes HQ are pushed into retreat by the combined forces of the Minor Tribes, Lions, and Ravens, and the Ravens manage to capture some sabertoothes. * Scordon Freeman, Scorpio, and Scorpia are captured by Scorm and the scorpions who bombed the Purple City; a Republic spy within this group contacts Craunus Maximus, who sends Scorpion forces to Scorm's small base in the Northern Outland Mountains, to capture the former King; Spalyx Vance tells Lycan about Scorm, and Lycan, considering Scorm a criminal who should be returned to the Lions, sends the rebuilt Lion Air Force to capture him; Spalyx rescues Scordon, Scorpia and Scorpio escape alone, and the Scorpions defeat Scorm's faction, but the Lions capture Scorm (as well as making his resurrection public at Spalyx's request), causing a dispute between the Lion and Scorpion tribes; Craunus Maximus and Scordon Freeman go to the Lion City to discuss the custody of Scorm with Lycan, but after stating his reasoning for capturing Scorm, Lycan explains why he won't hand over the prisoner; the scorpions leave, but Scordon returns and infiltrates the dungeons where Scorm is being held; Scordon easily breaks Scorm out, unknowing that this was part of Lycan's new plan. * In the Spider Caverns, Stannis Rax meets with Speli Vance, who reveals that he, too, had been reanimated by Scrin, and the two discuss an alliance between the Spiders and Forgotten; posing as the late Eagle King Erdrik, REDACTED takes control of the Eagle Tribe, declaring war on both the Ice Hunters and the Manta Ray Empire; he's visited by Edessa Cubbage and Eris, representing the Forgotten Eagle Sect; the Sabertooth Tribe's infighting (resulting from Sabradia's recent disappearance) is quelled by Fatalis, who unites and conquers the tribe, soon before Saban returns to Saber Mountain. * Continuing to act as Erdrik, REDACTED sends out eagle messengers to all major factions, even the Ice Tribes, proposing a Tribal Summit to discuss the state of affairs; Lycor fails to capture Lyrix, who is taken by Malgus to be reverted back to his original form; the Elemental Wizard attempts to take and "purify" the transformed Tristram as well, but the former Tiger King refuses, and a fight ensues between them in the Valley of Balance; "Erdrik" heads to New Bat Island, to confirm if the Bats know about the Manta Ray Empire; in Southernfell, Badrian Shepard proposes a takeover of the Croc Swamp by the Forgotten and remaining crocs, who'd sent him a message to request this, soon before Scordon returns to the region with Scorm in tow; Scorpia and Scorpio return to Scorm City and are let in by Praetor Scarabus, who reveals to them the full story of Scorpix and the Republic of the Claw. * Vultures and Leopards arrive on the Phoenix Islands to see how Viona has been leading the Phoenix, and declare the tribe part of the Empire of Balance, but Viona, having undergone a change, objects to this; the Tribal Summit invitations are received by every tribe, as "Erdrik" meets with Bliston on New Bat Island. ---- And that's as far as the timeline goes for now. References Category:EU Category:Stories Category:History Category:All Articles